needwikifandomcom-20200213-history
FFF
Мое сердце билось, и мое тело дрожало в тот момент, когда я увидел чудо, случившееся перед моими глазами. An over powered “Dimension Blade” that cuts through space and able to reach a place that is untouchable…just what is this kind skill? It’s super cool!! How did he achieve something this powerful!? This hero’s abilities are becoming far superior than what a regular hero can do; and they are becoming more comparable to the abilities of a god!? But in the middle of my admiration, someone grabbed my hand and pulled me. …When I noticed, Seiya and I went through the portal to the summoning chamber of the God’s realm. 「What? 」 I didn’t understand why we came back here and suddenly Seiya hit my head. 「It hurts!! Wait, what are you doing!? 」 「Don’t let your guard down. The real thing starts now. 」 「Eh? What do you mean with “real thing”? 」 「My Dimension Blade only cut the arm of Death Magra. Right now, he is in a state of confusion, but soon he will regain his senses and he’ll try to kill Mash.」 「You’re right! What should we do! 」 「That’s why I came to this heavenly place because the time in Geabrande flows 1/100 of the time here. After he recovers his senses, it will take him ten seconds to grab his weapon and kill Mash. In other words… 」 Seiya walked ahead and opened the doors of the summoning chamber. 「In other words, we have 15 minutes to find a way to reach that place through the God’s realm and rescue Mash. If you understand what I said, follow me. 」 I was a little confused at first, but I fully understood the situation… 「 Yes!! I understand!! 」 I responded to Seiya with a loud and submissive voice as if I was answering to my fellow veteran gods. …After that, I guided the way inside of the temple as Seiya told me to do, and we reached the front door of the Great Goddess Isister’s room; Seiya was rushing to open it but I hesitated for a moment. 「 What’s wrong? This is the place where we can find the greatest goddess of the heavenly place, right? Open the door now. 」 It’s true that the Great Goddess Isister might be able to locate Mash’s whereabouts, even so… I spoke carefully to Seiya before opening the door. 「 Can you listen to me for a second? She is the greatest goddess around, do you understand? Would you try not to behave hastily as you normally do? 」 「 Okay. 」 「 Are you sure? So, let me do the explanations, and can you remain silent instead? 」 「 Okay, okay. 」 After I cleared my throat, I gently opened the lavishly decorated door. As usual, Isister was sitting on a chair as she kept knitting. 「 Excuse us. It’s me Listarte, the Goddess of Healing. I would like to speak directly with you today. 」 While I was talking, Seiya jumped right in front of me. 「Hey, old hag. 」 「*looking upset* Stop right there!! I told you to stay silent!! 」 「You will take it too long to explain. I’ll make it simple. Listen. We need to find the place where the “mushroom” is staying in Geabrande. If we find the place, we can go directly to “mushroom”. Make it quick, old hag. 」 「*screams* Stop saying “old hag”!! And the boy is not “mushroom”, he is “Mash”!! You make it sound like we are going to catch real mushrooms!! 」 I can’t believe he keeps calling her “old hag”!! Besides, it was not long ago that he called the boy “Mash”, but now he insists on calling him “mushroom” again!! …I was so frustrated and angry, however, the Great Goddess Isister didn’t change her complexion at all and she gently smiled. 「*laughs softly* In short, you want me to find your comrade. However, it is forbidden by the Law of God to help human beings excessively… 」 「This woman usually opens the portal to go to Geabrande; what I want is for you to change the destination we arrive in that world. That should be no problem, am I right? 」 「Well, indeed. If you say it that way, there should be no problem at all. 」 「Of course. If you understand, then hurry up old hag. 」 「Yes, yes. 」 Although I am feeling quite irritated about Seiya, Isister didn’t seem to be bothered by his attitude; she stood up and took a big crystal ball from the shelf; and started examining. 「…I clearly understood. The boy seems to be in the underground of the forest near Klein Castle. It looks like he is trapped in a large basement. 」 「As expected of the Great Goddess Isister!! …so, what do you plan to do, Seiya? Do you want to open the portal to a location near that place, like the same way we did before? 」 「No, the situation is quite different from the previous one. We need to appear right in front of the “mushroom”. 」 「In front of him…Okay, I understand. 」 Isister casted a spell that made the portal to Geabrande appear. We stayed briefly in the God’s realm this time around. Therefore, I am sure we still have enough time to rescue Mash. I deeply lowered my head to Isister. 「Thank you very much for everything, Great Goddess Isister!! I will repay the kindness you showed us, for sure!! C’mon Seiya, you need to thank her too!! 」 「Good job, old hag. 」 「*looking irritated* Who the hell do you think you are!! …and by the way, Seiya!! Are we going to be okay against the undead? I say this because I’m sure Death Magra is well protected by his monsters; so the moment we show up in there, won’t the skeletons and zombies attack us immediately? 」 Seiya looks at me. 「To whom are you talking to? I am Perfectly Ready. 」 I looked at Seiya’s hand as he approached the portal, and I became astonished. …That’s right. His preparation are always in a perfect state. I could see his left hand wrapped in fire as he continued to walk forward. 「As soon as we cross the portal, I will strike him with Hell’s Fire. On that moment, make sure you rescue the “mushroom”. Got that? 」 「Understood! 」 Okay! I have to do my best as well! However, the moment Seiya tried to enter the portal… 「…Ryuguuin Seiya. 」 Isister suddenly called Seiya’s name. 「What? 」 「You have grown so much. 」 「You talk as if you knew me before. Didn’t we meet for the first time today? 」 Seiya didn’t seem quite convinced about her approach, so he nodded his head as if he understood what was going on. 「Ah, I see. You have dementia. 」 I couldn’t tolerate this behavior any more. 「*screams angrily* Stop talking like that you jerk!! Of course she doesn’t have dementia!! Great Goddess Isister is able to see everything! “You are morbidly cautious, you have a bad attitude and your words are ruthless, but you showed some sincerity in saving a comrade”, that’s why she meant you grew up a lot!! 」 After yelling angrily, I relaxed and softened my expression. 「Isn’t that right, Great Goddess Isister? 」 I asked that question, but Isister did not respond me and just smiled. Seiya moaned as if he didn’t care. 「Why are you making “this rescue a comrade” thing into a big deal. We are just hunting a “mushroom”, that’s all. Okay then, let’s go. 」 As we were entering the portal to Geabrande, I heard from behind… 「Please, be safe… 」 I heard Isister’s gentle voice. .................................................. The moment we crossed the portal, Seiya was already using his Hell’s Fire ability; when we arrived at the large and darkish torture room, we could hear Death Magra’s screams 「Hand!! My Hand!! 」 「…Ah? 」 Death Magra noticed our arrival and his third eye gazed at Seiya. 「Burn. Hell’s Fire…! 」 A flame was projected from Seiya’s hand and wrapped Death Magra on fire. Okay! It was an easy arrival! I was vigilant but there seems to be no undead around! Therefore, I did what we planned and I left Seiya to deal with Death Magra while I ran over to Mash, who was tied on a chair with a rope. 「Are you okay, Mash? 」 「Ah, yes… 」 I immediately removed the blindfold. The moment I looked at Mash’s face…I instinctively turned my face away. One his eyes was crushed and all of his fingers from both hands were cut off. In addition, there was burnt marks on his arms and legs. Mash looked at me, trying to show me a smile somehow, but some of his teeth fell to the ground and he was in so much pain. I could feel my anger bursting inside my body. That sadist three-eyed monster! How dare he torture this young boy, who is just in his teens. 「I will cure you immediately! 」 I activated my healing magic. However, the reproduction of all of his fingers and eye would take a lot of time. So, for the time being, I devoted my strength in healing his exhaustion from the pain he suffered on his whole body and heal the burns on his arms and legs as well. While I was healing, I thought, “it’s about time he finished that devil”, but when I turned my eyes back at Seiya…I could not believe what I was seeing. Seiya wrinkled his eyebrows and looked bitter as he watched Death Magra engulfed on fire. I was astonished to see Seiya’s unusual face because he normally won’t show any emotions. Why is he like that? Isn’t it a good thing that Death Magra is being burnt by Hell’s Fire? But, I finally noticed what was happening. It is true that Death Magra was engulfed on fire. But it was not the red flames from Hell’s Fire. Black flames were surrounding Death Magra’s body. Moreover, it seems that he was protecting himself from Seiya’s Hell’s Fire. After the Hell’s Fire disappeared, the black flames left Death Magra’s body and stood next to him, shaping up a form that resembled a man with two meters tall (6′ 6″). 「What…what is happening now…!? 」 When I said that, Mash looked up to see what was going on and he saw the black flame monster without eyes and nose. As soon as he noticed that monster, Mash’s body started trembling violently. 「Ah, that thing…!! That thing…that thing is…!! 」 「What’s wrong, Mash? Calm down! 」 Mash had a very pale complexion on his face while he gritted his teeth. On the other hand, Death Magra aided himself with a cloth on his injured arm to stop the blood. Meanwhile, he stared bitterly at Seiya. 「Just now, that flame magic was the same magic you used to defeat Chaos Makina? Too bad, but it’s ineffective against us. I am one of the four generals of the Demon Lord’s army, Death Magra, therefore… 」 Without letting Death Magra finish his sentence, Seiya redrew his sword and attacked the black flames monster in one strike. Seiya used his sword at a crazy speed that instantly cut the monster’s torso right up to the shoulder; however, there was absolutely no physical effect from that attack. I definitely saw the monster be cut by Seiya’s sword, but there was no change in his appearance. Perhaps, this monster is a ghost-type creature? If that’s so, then…!! 「Seiya!! Holy water!! Use holy water on your sword and try to attack that thing!! 」 However, Seiya shakes his head. 「The sword was already soaked with holy water. But it’s not working. 」 He…he was already using it? Since when…? He is extremely fast as usual…but… 「Why is it not working then!? That thing is a ghost, right!? 」 Death Magra was laughing at my words. 「This monster is called “Dark Fires”. My “right hand” was reborn, as a result of repeated experiments with hundreds of monsters. This is the strongest Fire Monster. 」 「Fire Monster!? But don’t you create only the undead!? 」 「I don’t create only the undead! My special skill is “whole monsters remodeling”! Don’t you dare try to misunderstand my powers, you idiot! 」 Who is the idiot here!! I can interpret whatever I want!! It’s true that I misunderstood his powers, so what!? If you only created the undead so far, it’s obvious we would believe that you could only create that type!! I activated my clairvoyance ability to see if that Dark Fires monster had some sort of weaknesses, however… 「Do you plan to see its status? I don’t really mind if you do. Dark Fires don’t use the “camouflage” skill like someone else in here. 」 「…if you know about that, it means that you saw Seiya’s status? 」 「I couldn’t see his original ability value because his camouflage skill was strongly protecting it from the start; but it doesn’t matter that much. Dark Fires is invincible. 」 Ah! If you could have a glimpse at Seiya’s status, I’m sure you would be speechless! I used my goddess’ power to see Seiya’s status before and it was outstanding; however, I haven’t been able to see it recently because my eyes would hurt so much, but I’m sure he has improved since the battle with Chaos Makina! Okay, I’ll use my ability to see the opponent’s status. Just as Death Magra said, the status of Dark Fires don’t seem to have any camouflage skills because it popped immediately in front of my eyes… Dark Fires Level – 74 HP – 80187 MP – 9215 Attack – 21559 Defense – 135875 Agility – 10741 Resistance – Fire, Wind, Water, Thunder, Earth, Holy, Darkness, Poison, Paralysis, Sleep, Curse, Instant Death, Abnormal Condition Special skills – Ineffective Weapon Attacks (Lv MAX), Ineffective Fire Magic (Lv MAX), Ineffective Wind Magic (Lv MAX), Ineffective Water Magic (Lv MAX), Ineffective Earth Magic (Lv MAX), Ineffective Thunder Magic (Lv MAX), Ineffective Light Magic (Lv MAX), Ineffective Dark Magic (Lv MAX) Skills – Deadly Flame Personality – Obedience to Death Magra only This monster’s attack power exceeds Chaos Makina, not only that, agility too…the defense status is outrageous and the special skills that this monster possess are unbelievable. 「The defense ability is more than a hundred thousand…In addition to the ineffective weapon attacks, almost every magic power available can be disabled by that monster…!? 」 Wha, what’s this!? Seiya won’t have a chance of winning this fight!! Fire magic won’t work on this monster, besides that, Seiya’s Wind Blade is a sword technique with wind attributes. Atomic Split Slash has earth attributes. But this monster can disable fire, wind and earth magic powers, and sword attacks will be ineffective as well…Then, the only thing that can damage this monster is… 「Ice magic perhaps…!? 」 「That’s right. However, you need to plan the attack carefully. If you suddenly attack Dark Fires with ice magic, there will be no effect whatsoever.」 Death Magra laughed pleasantly as he continued to speak. 「Because I am kind, I will tell you how this will work. Listen. First, you will use your “vibration wave” skill to cause molecular disturbance inside the body of Dark Fires. After that, you will use the ice magic to freeze Dark Fires’ attributes and materialize them. Hopefully, his ineffective weapon attacks will become deactivated. Physical attacks will become effective then. On this moment, you will be able to defeat it if your attack power exceeds the defense power of Dark Fires.」 「I see. You really are kind. 」 I noticed that Seiya was quite impressed at Death Magra’s exposition. I was pretty astonished myself but in a bad way, after hearing about what was necessary to accomplishing this impossible task… First of all, the special skill “vibration wave” is a skill that can be acquired once one reaches level 7, but this ability is a minor skill somewhat meaningless in the sword and magical world of Geabrande. Besides, it is impossible for a swordsman to use “vibration wave” with a sword because it is used with fists in the first place. In addition, theoretically it is impossible for an alchemist who is good at fire magic to use a totally polarity magic such as ice magic. Furthermore, even if he managed to miraculously join the two abilities together, he still has to go through that outrageous defense power… Death Magra noticed my face becoming quite pale and grinned wickedly. 「That’s right!! You came to realize that this fight is futile!! You are starting to despair!! There is no swordsman who’ll bother to use the “vibration wave”!! Besides, is it absolutely impossible for mere humans to master fire magic and polarize ice magic at the same time!! Additionally, even if you succeeded in deactivating the ineffective weapon attacks, there is no way your power would overthrow a defense power of a hundred thousand!! The odds of you winning against Dark Fires are 0%!! 」 Death Magra laughed as if he had triumphed already. 「*laughs eccentrically* You are one of a kind, hero!! Right after you cut my left hand, it took you an instant to teleport to this place!! However, I, Death Magra, already took measures against the worst possible scenario!! 」 He points confidently to the black flames monster. 「My undead creations were weak against the fire attributes, so I had to create a strong monster who would be immune to that magic powers!! I have a cunning mind for every possible situation!! Got it!? The winner of this battle will be me, the only one with intelligence!! 」 Wha…what’s up with this enemy’s challenging level of difficulty!? And this isn’t even the final battle with the “final boss”!! With an enemy like this, it will be impossible to defeat!! …no, no, but!! But, Seiya is an excessively cautious hero who is always preparing something ahead, maybe he has some miraculous reversal plan to play… I entrusted all of my remaining hope onto Seiya. I looked at him and… 「…what are you doing? 」 Seiya was murmuring with his head down. 「Se…Seiya? 」 「This was surprising. I am so perplexed. 」 I can’t believe I heard Seiya professing those kind of words…!? It is impossible to win after all…!? I felt heartbroken. However, Seiya looked directly at Death Magra with his usual unchanging expression. Другими словами,"те, у кого есть интеллект, - это те, кто принимает меры против наихудшего сценария". Я так удивлен. Почему вы потрудились сказать такие "тривиальные вещи"?」 ............................................................. Death Magra was shaking all over his body when he heard Seiya’s words. 「”Trivial things”…you say? Then, you were expecting this predicament? 」 「I assumed that there are more enemies out there than just the undead. Furthermore, it was obvious that an enemy who could use fire magic would appear sooner or later. So, I got prepared in advance. 」 「Eh…I see…so you prepared yourself in advance…」 Soon, Death Magra’s three eyes became wide open. 「You’re an idiot!! You didn’t listen to anything I said!! There’s nothing you can do because you won’t be able to defeat Dark Fires!! 」 Death Magra confidence didn’t shock Seiya while Mash was without any hope. 「Tha…that’s right…we can’t win…! Our attacks will be pointless…! That thing is…Dark Fires is unbeatable…! 」 When Mash was about to be beheaded by Death Magra, he didn’t beg for his life, instead he showed a remarkable attitude as he spoke to Seiya. But as soon as Dark Fires appeared, Mash’s vanity disappeared. He probably knows the horrors of Dark Fires. I frustratingly bit my lips. Even if it takes time, I will make sure to restore Mash’s fingers and eye using my healing magic. However, the wounds on his soul will not disappear for the rest of his life. …This boy… won’t be able to be a warrior anymore… As I held Mash’s shoulder, I felt his constant shivering. Death Magra laughed wickedly when he heard Mash’s frightened voice. 「That’s right!! It’s impossible to defeat Dark Fires!! Even if you prepared in advance, you won’t be able to win this fight!! 」 The enemy’s devilish loud voice echoed throughout the dim room. Nevertheless, Seiya’s unchanging voice interrupted that crazy laugh. 「I’m not somewhat prepared. 」 He gazed at Death Magra to provoke him. 「I’m Perfectly Ready. 」 When I heard Seiya’s usual confident voice…I thought of a solution. …One…Just one…I hope there is at least one-way to heal Mash’s soul wounds…! I strongly embraced Mash. He was shivering continuously as I whispered on his ear. 「Listen carefully Mash. There are more frightening things in the world than just Death Magra and Dark Fires… 」 …I felt worried. Because, when we thought about the reality of this situation, we could only feel despair. If we have any common sense, then it’s pretty obvious that we cannot defeat such monster. However, Seiya is… this overly cautious hero is looking like his usual bored self. He said “Perfectly Ready”! If so then…I will believe in him! This is the hero I chose after all! 「Eh!! I will make you bleed from that irritable cheeky face now!! 」 Death Magra was screaming fearlessly. Meanwhile, Dark Fires had a change in his appearance. Dark Fires had a human silhouette without eyes and nose, but the lower half of its face – the place where it’s supposed to have a mouth – suddenly became wide open. His “mouth” was filled with the same black flames. Death Magra smiled as he looked past Seiya at Mash and I. 「Once the “Deadly Flame” is ignited from his mouth, it won’t disappear until the opponent is burnt to death!! Listen well, hero!! If you avoid the blasting flame, those behind you will get caught by the fire!! Even if your goddess won’t die, that brat will become completely scorched!! 」 …This is bad!! How dare he!! He put Seiya in a tough spot!! Even so, Seiya didn’t seem to be angry at me for staying behind his back and he didn’t show any signs of panicking. 「Ignite you say. However, that technique will never see the daylight, because I will attack you before that happens. 」 Seiya lowered his waist as he put his sword in the sheath. 「*looking unimpressed* You’re attacking, huh? Then, Dark Fires… 」 Before Death Magra ordered Dark Fires to throw the Deadly Flame, Seiya quickly pulled his right hand. 「So, so fast!? What is that speed!? 」 Death Magra started to groan. Seiya moved at an insane speed and before I knew it, he was standing right next to the Dark Fires with his right hand on its abdomen! It was a hand-palm attack…! But it was not just a regular attack! The moment he hit his palm on Dark Fires’ abdomen, all of its body and the surrounding environment started to vibrate! …that was…”vibration wave”…!! A technique like “vibration wave” is used to temporarily halt the enemy’s movements. However, there seems to be no change in the movements of Dark Fires. Yet, there was another effect. The molecular structure of Dark Fires was disturbed, therefore, the black flames surrounding that monster gradually became like regular red flames. Death Magra started yelling. 「You used “vibration wave” just now!? That’s impossible!! You’re a swordsman, right!? How can you use a skill that’s impossible for you to use!? 」 「…if my sword was sealed, then what I have left are my own fists. Well, it should be no problem for me to use that skill since I’ve mastered it before.」 「Swordsmen usually don’t go lengths to achieve that skill!! 」 「I don’t see myself as a swordsman. Therefore, don’t judge me by looking only to my sword. It would be meaningless just to use a sword, since there are enemies like you that swords won’t be effective, besides that, a sword is a tool that can break during battles. Moreover, if you think carefully about it, there were cases where the enemy stole the swords and other cases where the swords melted, oxidized or had insects eat them. 」 Death Magra and I were both speechless at Seiya’s words. His reasoning is a bit irrational as always!! I don’t think that insects could eat swords…whatever, he is doing nice so far!! Even so, Death Magra looked astonished when he saw that Seiya could use “vibration wave”. At that, I thought that “maybe”… Maybe it was because Seiya hit horse-Celseus continually during his training in the God’s realm! That means he was not bullying him, instead he was training his fists! I’m glad! I’m truly relieved! So, that training was useful in many ways! 「You must be excessively cautious, I see!! But now is the moment to fight back!! You won’t have another chance!! There is no way that fire magic users could activate ice magic as well!! …Let’s go!! Let’s destroy them!! Dark Fires!! 」 *looking surprised* I was startled. I thought that Dark Fires would attack using flames with his mouth; instead, he attacked Seiya with both fists! 「I’ve just been wary of “Deadly Flame”!! Who knew that Dark Fires’ fists were a strong weapon with a very high-temperature!! If it touches me, I will get burnt!!」 「Se…Seiya!? 」 Seiya nearly dodged the fists attacks from Dark Fires! But on that moment, Seiya turned his left fist against that monster! 「You idiot!! You want to prevent Dark Fires’ fists with your own human fists!? *laughs* Your arms will evaporate immediately!! 」 Seiya’s left fist collided with Dark Fires’ temporarily materialized fist. On that moment, a huge collision sound echoed in the whole area and I closed my eyes for a moment due to the massive aftermath shock wave. …after that…I slowly opened my eyes and…I saw both fists still clashing. Seiya’s fist did not change. On the other hand, Dark Fires’ fist and arm…made a weird loud sound and gradually became blue and transparent! Dark Fires is…being frozen!? That physical change went from the arm to the chest, abdomen and eventually, it spread throughout the whole body. Dark Fires body color went from red to blue in an instant. 「Ice magic!? That’s impossible, literally impossible!! It can’t be!! Fire magic and ice magic are polar opposites!! There is no way you can handle these two types of magic at the same time!! 」 I don’t even know how to explain this. What Death Magra was saying is correct. Different magic power attributes cannot be used at the same time. The magical theory proved before that this practice can’t be overturned. …then, why!? I looked at Seiya’s arm and I noticed something. Seiya was using a bracelet that I never seen before on his arm! Death Magra seemed to notice the bracelet too and started shouting. 「It can’t be, that is…that is a tool who specializes in ice attributes!? 」 A bracelet with ice attributes!! I understand it now!! It can reproduce the same effects used in magic enchantment!! Still, that’s a very rare item, I’m sure that it’s not found in regular weaponry and item shops!! Where did he found it…!? Ah… 「Synthesis!! You made it by using synthesis, right Seiya!? 」 When he heard my voice, Seiya nodded positively. 「That’s amazing!! But that’s a very rare item, what kind of synthetization did you use!?」 「I joined “ice” on a “regular bracelet”…after that, I used a “goddess’ curly hair” to finish the process. And so, I made it. 」 「…What. 」 I was so shocked that my face became petrified. How dare he!! This is so embarrassing!! But it’s okay for now!! If my curly hair can be useful on times like this, then I’ll just have to ignore his rude actions!! 「By the way, there are more. 」 「What…? 」 Like a magician, Seiya took from his pocket a large number of bracelets. 「I made bracelets with thunder attributes, light attributes and with dark magic attributes…Of course, I made some extras as well. I used all of your curly hair in these and it worked. 」 When will he stop talking!? Besides, just how much of my hair was laying down in my room!? I feel so embarrassed right now that makes me want to die!? Nonetheless, let’s leave this unfortunate talk for later. We need to concentrate on Dark Fires. It looks like it is frozen due to the bracelet’s effect, but it should not take long to get rid of the ice. The whole body solidified and materialized. In other words… 「You can do it Seiya!! You can use your physical attacks now!! 」 I rejoiced at the second miracle, and Death Magra, on the contrary, was looking horrified. 「No way, it’s impossible!! Don’t tell me that you also have an attack power that exceeds the defense power of Dark Fires!? 」 However, unexpected words came out of Seiya’s mouth. 「Unfortunately, I don’t have that attack power. Average attacks wouldn’t even hurt Dark Fires. 」 「*looking shocked* What!? 」 I felt like I’ve been plunged from heaven to hell while Death Magra showed signs of relief. Yet, Seiya spoke indifferently as if nothing happened. 「But that’s no problem. Usually, it would be customary to use fire attacks on enemies who were materialized with ice. However, even with Phoenix Drive, it would be hard to break that thing’s defense power. If that’s the case, then…」 Seiya stepped back and took some distance from the Dark Fires. Death Magra sensed the predicament and started yelling. 「This is bad!! He is trying to do something!! Dark Fires!! Start moving now!! We need to stop the upcoming attack!! 」 Nevertheless, Seiya had already taken out his sword from the sheath. When I looked closely at it, I saw crimson flames engulfed in the platinum sword, becoming a platinum blade with high offensive power. Dark Fires was trying to move away from Seiya just as Death Magra instructed… 「…It’s too late. 」 In a second, Seiya drew his fire sword and rushed to attack Dark Fires. As soon as both collided, a tremendous aftershock shook the entire room. Dark Fires tried to grab Seiya…But both arms stopped moving before it even touched Seiya. That’s because Seiya’s sword pierced through the chest of Dark Fires. 「A burning straightforward strike…”Phoenix Thrust”…! 」 On that moment, we heard a cracking sound! As the sword pierced through the chest of Dark Fires it made a sound similar to ice smashing! That cracking sound soon spread throughout Dark Fires’ entire body! When Seiya placed his sword in the sheath, the body of Dark Fires exploded with fire and was shattered into pieces. 「He did it…!! He won…!! 」 While I was overjoyed, I noticed that Mash was holding my arms tight. 「What was that…! What’s going on here…! I thought it was 0% chances of winning…! How…how…how could he beat a monster like that…! 」 Mash was still trembling. Yet, it was different from the constant shivers he had when he was frightened before. His face was reddish and one eye was firmly opened so that he could see the hero who killed the monster who made him so terrified. I was extremely excited that I showed to an incredulous Death Magra my middle finger. (EN: Nice) 「See that!? That hero’s talent is one in a hundred million people!! Serves you right!! 」 「It can’t be…It can’t be…!! 」 Death Magra was shaking incessantly. 「You said that I was an idiot!? But the idiot is you!! You didn’t manage to foresee this strategy beforehand!! 」 Seiya mumbled while I fixed my hair. 「Well, I immediately arrived at the correct answer without any help. 」 「Yes!! That’s right!! Seiya is the perfect and strongest hero!! 」 I was in a good mood that I kept smiling happily. Yet, Seiya was looking at Death Magra with an emotionless expression. 「Okay…I’ll eradicate the remaining fragments. I need to make sure I’ll clean this room properly enough so that Dark Fires won’t be revived again… 」 「Alright, alright! But wait a bit please! 」 …Mash and I ran out of the torture room while Death Magra’s screams of despair echoed in my ears.